Lost In Command
by charmedbaby
Summary: When a powerful good witch gets put under the command of Wyatt, the charmedones and chris get's left in extreme danger Please R&R Chapter 6 is up
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own the WB or Charmed, so please don't sue me.  
  
Piper & Leo POV (Piper's bedroom)  
  
(Prologue)  
  
Piper just sat there on the side of the bed, crying herself a river. She had been like this for now a month and yet no one knew, no one cared. Phoebe was always busy with work and Jason, Paige, well, Piper didn't want to ruin Paige's new job at the magic school. She was always so busy, marking papers, and giving lectures. Suddenly, Piper heard a soft jingle behind her and whipped around ready to blow up the first thing she saw. She saw Leo.  
  
"Leo what are you doing here?" Piper asked quickly wiping her wet face hoping Leo couldn't see she was crying. But Leo was fast for her. Her pulled her into his strong arms  
  
"What's wrong? You've been like this for months now" he whispered.  
  
"No I haven't" Piper contradicted. Leo just stared at her. "I mean I haven't seen you for three years and you just show up one night asking me what's wrong? You tell me...." before she could finish her sentence Leo rushed over and swept her into a passionate kiss. The two kissed for hours, through the night just like before Leo had become an elder. Neither of them had noticed it was day.  
  
A/N Well there you go! First Chapter is up, hope you like it. Sorry it it's a bit short. Please R&R. Thanks, I'll try and get the second chapter up ASAP. 


	2. Family Moment

Disclaimer: I do not own the WB or Charmed so don't sue me.  
  
Chapter 2 - Family Moments  
  
"Good morning" sang Piper as she waltz down the stairs  
  
"Oh someone's in a good mood" teased Paige  
  
"Well why shouldn't I be? I have two lovely sons, two loving sisters and I...." Piper quickly shut herself up, she didn't want them to know about Leo.  
  
"Yeah go on" Phoebe said looking interested.  
  
"Nothing! You people wouldn't be interested" she covered up quickly  
  
Suddenly, Chris orbs in, "Hey sup mom? Ohh hey muffins" he said grabing one and biting into it "It's really good" he said spitting bits of muffing everywhere.  
  
"OH is that how greetings are in the future? Piper demanded  
  
"Sorry Mom" Chris leaned over and kissed his mother on the cheek.  
  
"That's better" she said looking satisfied.  
  
"Ok sorry to break the moment, but I have to get to work" announced Phoebe.  
  
"Take Wyatt to school on the way!" Piper called after her.  
  
Suddenly, baby Chris started wailing. Piper got up and started to go check up on him but Chris insisted that he go "No mom, sit, I'll go" and with that her orbed upstairs  
  
"Doesn't anyone ever use the stairs anymore?" Piper called after him  
  
"No I guess not" Paige teased as she orbed in  
  
Piper gave her a look.  
  
"So Piper, why are you so happy this morning" Paige asked  
  
"What does a girl need a reason to be happy?" she said innocently  
  
"Well it's just that I haven't seen you like this since before Leo left and became an elder. I mean It's been three years since I've seen a smile on your face" Paige said.  
  
"I dunno, I guess that Wyatt's gone to school for most of the day, and Baby Chris is the only one I need to keep an eye on and Big Chris already does an excellent job of that, so I have more free time for me." She said.  
  
Suddenly a loud crash was heard from Chris's room, soon followed by Chris weakly yelling "MOM"  
  
A/N Don't you just love cliffhangers? Hoped you liked Chapter 2. I'll try to get Chapter 3 posted up sometime this week. 


	3. An unwwanted Visitor

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or the WB  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the encouraging reviews! Here's the new update! Enjoy!  
  
"Chris" yelled Piper as she rushed up to Chris's room. She found him lying in a pile of splinters and was left of Baby Chris's playpen. A young girl in her late teenager years walked closer to Baby Chris. Big Chris quickly got up and telekinetic her into the west wall. "Get Baby Chris, and get out." he ordered his aunt Paige who orbed out with Baby Chris. "You should go to," he said to his mom, while holding his wound on his lower leg. "I'll be fine" "No you won't, you need to get that healed, let's go" be she and Chris orbed out, she said "You son of a bitch, stay away from my son" and with that she trust her hands out and blew the teenage girl up.  
  
"Ahh that hurts" Chris yelped in pain when they orbed downstairs.  
  
"Ohh... that's a bad cut, I'll get Leo." Piper accidentally slipped about Leo 'Nice going Pipe' she thought.  
  
Chris and Paige both stopped what they were doing and stared at Piper.  
  
"Uh... honey, you feeling ok?" Paige asked concerned.  
  
"Yea couldn't be better, why?" she said  
  
"Uh you said you'd call dad, and we haven't seen him for three years." Chris pointed.  
  
"What's wrong with that?" she asked, but secretly answered herself 'Everything'  
  
"It's just that we've relied on Wyatt to do all the healing in the family now" Paige explained.  
  
"Well, Wyatt's at school right now so we'll just have to deal with Leo." She said quickly  
  
"Mom, I can heal myself, there's no need to break dad's record of how long he's stayed away from his family."  
  
"Christopher Matthew Halliwell," Piper said sternly, "You will not speak of your father that way"  
  
"Why shouldn't I? He deserves it! And he's not my father!" Chris shot back before orbing off.  
  
"Christopher you don't walk away from your mom like that! GET BACK HERE!" she yelled into thin air.

While Paige tried calming Piper down, neither of them noticed that outside the manor, the young teenager Piper blew up just moments ago, had reformed and orbed away.


	4. Wyatt's Warning

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or the The WB so dun sue me.  
  
A/N: OMG thanks for all the reviews! They are so encouraging. Anyway enough of me talking here's Chapter 4  
  
Chapter 4  
  
In the future, Wyatt's POV  
  
"ARIANNA! COME HERE AT ONCE!!!!" screamed Wyatt, so hard that the windows to the manor shattered.  
  
The young teenager that had attacked the Charmedones walked slowly forward, dressed all in black from head to toe and eyes that had the life sucked out of it.  
  
Wyatt rose from his seat and strongly grabbed her face and squeezed it together tightly. "YOU FAILED ME AGAIN." he shouted in her face  
  
"I'm sorry." She replied with attitude  
  
"You do this once more and I'LL KILL YOU! You were suppose to bring me Baby Chris!" Wyatt raged sending spit flying all over her face.  
  
Suddenly, the Arianna that Wyatt was holding in his grasp, withered away and left a pretty teenager dressed in colours other than black. The new Arianna didn't look evil at all.  
  
"Uhg get off me you stupid bastard!" Arianna yelled as she knocked down his hand.  
  
'Great, the stupid potion wore off again, and so soon.' Wyatt thought. "Now, now, Arianna, that's not nice" he said as he gunned her down with an energy ball.  
  
Arianna telekinetic him off of her "Athame" she summoned. Almost instantly, it orbed into her hands. She threw the athame, the instant it formed, at Wyatt.  
  
Unfortunately, Wyatt put up his shield and shimmered a darklighter arrow. He pressed the trigger and the arrow plunged straight into Arianna's stomach.  
  
"AHHHHHH!" she screamed in pain as blood came pouring out.  
  
Wyatt walked slowly towards her "Don't try to fight it" he sneered. Wyatt bent down and pulled out the arrow, and shoved a greenish potion down her throat.  
  
Arianna resisted, but as soon as she swallowed the potion, she changed back into dark Arianna, dressed in black once more, with eyes blank as night with no meaning or life left.  
  
"Now, this time, you will bring me Baby Chris and you WILL succeed, even if it means you killing a Charmedones." Wyatt ordered.  
  
There was a pause, but a clear tone was heard  
  
"Yes, my lord."

A/N: Well there was Chapter 4, I'm going to go and write Chapter 5 for all you fans so check back soon.


	5. Chris's Secret

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or the WB.  
  
"OWWWW" Chris screamed as he dug his nails into the couch. His aunt Paige was cleaning his wound after a very pissed off Chris had orbed to his spot on the Golden Gate Bridge, he had orbed home and humbly apologised to his mom.  
  
"Sorry, just hold still" Paige said as she disinfected his wound with alcohol.  
  
"Why don't we just call Wyatt?" he asked clenching his teeth  
  
"Because Chris, Wyatt's in school" Piper said as she descended the stairs. "I checked the Book of Shadows but I can't find anything on the crazy teen."  
  
Piper paused before asking her son "Chris, do you know who she is?"  
  
Chris hated lying to his mom, so he thought and hesitated before answering, "No mom, I dunno." he said unsure.  
  
Piper studied her son carefully, 'He's hiding something' she thought.  
  
"AHHHH" Chris yelped "Can you try to be a bit more careful?" he screamed in pain  
  
"There! All done!" Paige said as she stuck on his bandage "Oh quit being such a baby"  
  
Chris gave her a look.  
  
"Oops, my bad" she admitted sheepishly as she gazed at Baby Chris fondly, while chuckling to her joke  
  
"I told you we should've just called Leo." Piper muttered.  
  
Chris unfortunately heard her. "Who needs Leo? We managed three years without him, we can manage the rest of out lives." he spat with hatred.  
  
"Chris you...." Piper started, but was suddenly cut off.  
  
"MOM!" Chris yelled  
  
Piper collapsed, as she did, Chris noticed an athame had stabbed her in the back. He started to rush up to her, but Arianna appeared and telekinetic him against the wall. "Miss me?" she smirked "Crystals" she had orbed a cage around Chris trapping him.  
  
"Your turn" she turned to Paige.  
  
"Oh I don't think so! Athame" Paige orbed the athame into her heart, but Arianna orbed out and appeared closer to Paige  
  
"You're pathetic, you think that can stop me?" she said as she backhanded her, knocking Paige to the ground.  
  
Paige had just enough strength to trip her, allowing Arianna to fall backwards. "Athame" this, time Paige orbed the athame successfully into her heart. "I think that will stop you" she muttered.  
  
"Ahhh...." Arianna screamed in pain. She fell, but as she did she whispered "Thank You" and changed back into her normal self and disappeared.  
  
A/N: Mahahahaha! I love cliffhangers! Stayed tuned for the update on the 6th chapter. 


	6. He's gonna do it himself

Chapter 7  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or the WB  
  
A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REIVEWS! HERE'S THE NEW UPDATE!!  
  
Chapter7  
  
"YOU FAILED ME AGAIN!" Wyatt screamed. He threw an energy ball against his mirror. He walked over and pulled out the athame out of Arianna's heart and healed her. "You bitch! Can't you ever do anything right for once?!"  
  
Arianna telekinetic him, but he put up his shield.  
  
"Why do you want Baby Chris so badly?" she asked.  
  
"Because! HE'S MEDLING IN MY LIFE! You meddle with me and you die." Wyatt answered  
  
"So what? Your gonna kill your own brother?" she screamed  
  
"Well maybe if you brought him to me! I could answer your question.  
  
"I will never bring him to you! How could you kill an innocent baby?!" she asked nearly in tears  
  
"Uh Hello? Did you forget what Gideon was trying to do to me? He was tried to kill me when I was 2!"  
  
"Yea, the only difference is Baby Chris is innocent and you're not" she muttered  
  
"I am so" he yelled  
  
"Please!!! do you think if you were we would be having this conversation?" she asked.  
  
"I don't care about that shit! JUST BRING HIM TO ME!" "You son of a bitch! I'M NOT DOING IT!" she said as she flung him out of a window.  
  
Wyatt orbed back in and threw her against his mirror, shattering the glass. Arianna looked up bleeding from the corner of her mouth.  
  
"It's like they say, You want something done, you gotta do it yourself" Wyatt sneered as he orbed away.

A/N: Sorry guys, i have writter's block. I'll update on sunday tho. Keep those reviews coming. O and ideas are always welcome! :)


End file.
